Naruto Fantasy 7
by Hikari Sword
Summary: I was bored, so sue me. FF7... Naurtorized.


Naruto Fantasy 7

**Disc 1**

Naruto is a hired mercenary. He took a job by a rebellious group led by Kakashi to take down a reactor, it was simple task but in order to escape, they had to split up. He meets up with a girl selling flowers and buys one from her before escaping the soldiers completely.

Back at the hideout, Sakura helps Naruto remember a little bit about their past, but the next mission she decides to go with them. It was a success, but a guard robot hinders total success, as they lose Naruto. Waking up, he finds himself in the church of the flower girl he met earlier. She gives him her name, Hinata.

They escape the Turks Lee and Shino and Hinata takes him to her home and introduces her mother to him. He doesn't stay long as he sneaks out to return to Sakura. However, Hinata was waiting for him. They take a break at a playground, but soon a carriage passes by with Sakura on it. In order to save her, Naruto dresses like a woman and they sneak into Jiraiya's mansion, saving Sakura in the process.

As they try to return to the HQ, the sector is under attack by Shinra. Sakura asks Hinata to take care of Hanabi as she and Naruto climb the tower to help Kakashi. Lee, shows up and begins the self destruction of the tower. The three of them fight him only to see him escape. Neji appears on a helicopter with Hinata, she tell the group Hanabi is safe before she was taken away. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi escape the doomed sector.

They went to find Hanabi all right, not only that but Hinata's mother reveals to them how she found Hinata. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura all agree to save Hinata. They infiltrate the Shinra building and find Hinata trapped by a crazy scientist Orochimaru. Thanks to Akamaru, they sent Orochimaru running. However, all of them were quickly captured by the Turks.

One night in the prison cells and they escape, only to find the former Soldier Sasuke killed the president. Everyone else goes to leave the building, as Naruto fights Gaara. Gaara leaves and the party steals a couple vehicles to break out of the city walls.

Gathering at a nearby town, Naruto tells everyone his history. How he was related to Sasuke, how the town was destroyed. Afterwards, they push on to solve the mystery. Going though a cave, they meet the Turks Neji, Shino and Tenten. Traveling through a forest, they catch a ninja by the name of Ino, who decides to tag along with them.

At the port, the party sneaks into the enemy base and climb aboard a ship, only to encounter Sasuke. Sasuke vanishes and everyone continues to push on. At the Gold Saucer, they meet with a strange animal named Pakkun riding a frog called Gamabunta. While there, Kakashi had to deal with his past and his old friend that he thought was dead, Obito.

They all arrive at Cosmo Canyon, Akamaru's hometown. Everyone discovers Akamaru's past thanks to the elder there. Staying long enough, everyone continues onward, landing at Naruto's hometown. Naruto was confused as he was sure it was destroyed. They explore the mansion, finding Sasuke waiting for them and giving them a clue before disappearing again.

Before leaving, Naruto finds a vampire named Itachi and he too joins the party. Passing through the mountains, everyone lands in a rocket town and meets Gai, asking to borrow his plane. He refuses, but Gaara had also come for the plane. The party manages to steal it with Gai hanging on but it was damaged during the escape.

Ino suggested they stop by a village, only to duped and have their material stolen from them. They follow her to her home and get involved in a mess with Jiraiya and the Turks. After the little ruckus, they go to back to Gold Saucer to plan things out.

That night, Hinata gets Naruto for a date. They find Pakkun betraying them, only to be accepted back with certain conditions. In the morning, the group heads out to the Temple of the Ancients, finding Neji there wounded by Sasuke. Diving into the temple, they confront Sasuke, who tells them his plans for the world.

By calling a Meteor with the Black Materia, the harm the planet will endure will be great enough to call upon its healing energy. He can absorb the planet's healing energy into himself. The temple crumbles around them, Sasuke reveals himself to them again, taking control of Naruto to give him the Black Materia.

Naruto dreams of Hinata, she vanishes in his dreams as he wakes up. He doesn't want to follow her, afraid. Sakura and Kakashi talk him into coming with and they head for the City of the Ancients. There, Hinata was praying at an alter. Naruto almost loses control of himself again, but he manages to stop himself before he could kill her.

She looks up and smiles at Naruto, Sasuke comes down with his Kusanagi in hand, stabbing Hinata. She smiles at Naruto as she dies, Naruto gets furious at Sasuke as he leaves. Naruto goes to a nearby lake and lay Hinata on the water, watching her body sink into the depths of the lake.

**Disc 2**

Everyone decides to go after Sasuke, for Hinata. They go to North most point in the world, a twon where Tenten is angry at them for hurting Neji, knocking out Naruto. Coming to, they snowboard down a glacier and climbing up icy walls. They find the Northern Crater and confront Sasuke, meeting up with Gaara and Orochimaru as well. Sasuke takes control of Naruto once more so that he can give the Black Materia to his real body. In doing so, the area around them rumbles, releasing the planet's guardians and Shinra escapes, taking everyone.

Sakura is put in a gas chamber as Barret and Pakkun make their escape. She manages to make her way out thanks to a guardian attack, running off with the rest. But not without giving Temari what she deserved. Akamaru tells them about how Naruto could have survived, Sakura leads everyone to a place where Naruto could be.

They find him, mentally unstable and physically dormant. Sakura decides to stay with him as Kakashi, Gai, Akamaru, Itachi, Pakkun and Ino think of what to do. Pakkun tells them of Shinra's plans with Huge Materia, to use it against the summoned Meteor.

They go to hijack a train carrying one of the Materia. Then quickly defend the other in Fort Condor. Checking up on Naruto and Sakura, another guardian shows up and wreaks havoc. Greatly damaging the city and both Sakura and Naruto were sent into the planet's healing energy.

There, she helps him find his true memory. It turns out, what he told them earlier was really through Kiba's memories, not his.

With Naruto back, they go and acquire another Huge Materia from a submarine. Returning to Gai's town, they fight off Shino and enter the rocket, only to have it launched once inside. They grab the Materia and leave, watching it crash into the Meteor, causing insignificant damage.

Pondering over their actions, they go to meet Akamaru's elder. They take him to where Hinata was, while going over their memories of her. The elder figures out that Hinata's prayer could save the planet, but Sasuke is preventing it from working, so they decide that they must defeat Sasuke once and for all.

Pakkun receives news, another guardian has appeared and Shinra has a weapon aimed for Sasuke. They head back to see the weapon fire through the guardian and at Sasuke's barrier in the north. The guardian's counter attack hits the city and Gaara before it dies.

Back at the crater, Pakkun gets another call, Orochimaru is causing havoc back at the city. Everyone goes to stop him. They encounter Lee, Shino and Tenten one last time, then face Temari and Kankuro in their new device, defeating them all. They find Orochimaru, mutating into hideous monsters as they try to kill him. Succeeding, they stop all the madness he caused.

Now Naruto says that everyone should go and meet with their loved ones before the final battle. He and Sakura reflect on the past and what they did. The last day, everyone comes together for the final battle against Sasuke.

**Disc 3**

Everyone dives down into the crater, where Sasuke is waiting for them. They battle his two forms, finally defeating them after a hard struggle. Sasuke disappears in a burst of light, and everyone finds themselves gathered above the battle zone. They were wondering what happens next, Naruto loses himself once more, facing Sasuke one last time.

Naruto pulls out everything he has, and Sasuke is finally defeated. Sakura begins to fall down into the hole, but Naruto grabs her and brings her back up. The airship falls through down to where they are and everyone gathers onto it and escapes as Hinata's prayer is released. Hanabi looks out a window to see the Meteor tearing up the city.

The white light appears to confront it but is losing. Healing energy from the planet appears, helping the prayer fight back the Meteor, Naruto knows it is Hinata. Now the great energies clash.

**Two years later…**

The Turks investigate the Northern Crater, only to be ambushed, losing Neji and Tenten. Sakura answers a phone as she and Naruto start a delivery service. Hanabi takes care of Konohamaru, one of the many victims of a strange disease. Naruto himself is ambushed by Sasori and Kisame. Deidara calls of the attack and all of them disappear.

Naruto visits the Turks, attacked by Lee, locking him out, and held Shino at bay. Gaara surprisingly shows himself in front of Naruto, but Naruto refuses to help them and leaves. Sakura and Hanabi explore the church where Hinata used to be. Finding out that he is sick too, Hanabi wants to see Naruto again, and promises with Sakura to give him a lesson.

Deidara knocks out Lee and Shino and confronts Gaara, revealing his intentions concerning Sasuke. Kisame arrives at the church, finding Sakura and Hanabi there. Sakura fights him off, seeming to win and damaging a good portion of the church until Kisame shows his true powers. He takes Hanabi and leaves Sakura unconscious.

Several children were led to believe by Deidara that a cure is found. Cloud walks through the church, finding Sakura knocked out. He goes over to her, only to lose consciousness. Lee and Shino had carried them back to where they live, explaining the situation then leaving.

Later they return, giving Naruto the information he needed. Naruto leaves to face Deidara. Deidara, Sasori and Kisame took the children to a lake, telling them to drink the water to be cured. As Naruto travels to his destination, he is confronted by Hinata's spirit, asking him a question and disappearing before he could answer.

Naruto fights against all three of them, who have control over the children now. He fights hard, only to be saved by Itachi. Itachi reveals several information about the group to him as Hanabi finds them. She gets mad at Naruto. They all go back to the city.

At the city, Sakura find Konohamaru under the gang's control. Deidara talks to Gaara privately and unleashes a dragon onto the city. Sakura saves Konohamaru as Lee and Shino get whooped by Kisame and Sasori. The dragon is attacked by Kakashi, Akamaru, Ino, Gai and Itachi. Naruto shows up and says Marlene is safe, Konohamaru puts his faith in Naruto and Sakura as they go to fight with their friends.

The dragon proves to be a strong opponent, until Naruto appears. With the help of everyone, including Hinata, he defeats the dragon. Gaara ticks off Deidara and Naruto notices this, going after them. The gang gets what they want and race to escape from Naruto. Sasori and Kisame lead him into a tunnel to fight him there, but he passes them easily.

At the tunnel's exit, Lee and Shino were waiting. They set the bomb as Naruto exits, blowing it up in Sasori and Kisame's faces. Naruto now fights against Deidara, chasing him into a church where he would have lost had it not been for Hinata.

At their next confrontation, Naruto's friends watch him fight. Deidara becomes even stronger and turns into Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke battle through the Shinra building, cutting it up into several pieces. Sasuke got the upper hand, taunting Naruto asking what is the most important thing to him. Naruto lashes back, and uses all is strength to defeat Sasuke once more.

With Sasuke gone, Hinata rains down a cure for the children. Everyone gathered at the church to heal the last of the children, Naruto sees Hinata with Kiba leave as they celebrate their victory.


End file.
